


Lavellan - 30 Moons

by eswriter68



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Lavellan/Solas Fluff, Solas Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eswriter68/pseuds/eswriter68
Summary: I wrote this for a friend. She is very forgiving for gramatical errors.  I have also written one post Trespasser short story and one in game timeline stories that is meant to be read after this one.  The # Moon stories fit into the first part of the game and will be 3 or 4 parts.  I have listed those below.Lavellan - 30 moons  Part 1 of 3/4 Posted here.Lavellan - 13 moons Part 2 of 3/4Lavellan - One year after TrespasserThe Solas romance offers only a few emotional interaction, but is a very powerful romance. I hope with these stories you will have added head cannon as you play the game.





	Lavellan - 30 Moons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jayne Hensley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jayne+Hensley).



Skyhold: 30 Moons

She stepped inside the door and shut it soundlessly behind her, it was late but she couldn’t sleep. In the flickering candlelight she could see him, he was painting again. He turned to look her way although she knew she had not made any noise. “You cannot sneak up on me, I can sense when you are near.” he said this with a smile that slowly turned to a frown as if he was embarrassed by his admission. He turned back to his work as she slowly entered the room. She had no intention of letting that admission slide. 

Their first kiss months ago was surprising because she instigated the kiss. She had felt drawn to him but normally she wasn’t so forward. In the dream she had more courage than she would in real life. When they spoke of it later, she had agreed that they should stay friends only because he said it was unwise to be more. She wished she had argued with him but she was never good at that either.

Now that she helped save his friend in the Exalted Plains things seemed to change, to intensify. He came to her room and he complimented her, told her how he admired her and then they kissed again and again with a new passion. She had never felt this strong of a connection with anyone. Did this mean they were together? He barely talked of it the next day but he did call her Ma’lan. Now nearly a month later he was being quiet and polite as if he pulled himself back into his own private world.

She wanted to be in his world, to understand him and learn about all his adventures in the fade and earlier when he was growing up. She wanted to know what experiences made him into the man she saw in front of her painting the beautiful murals. Who taught him to paint or did this come natural to him? She walked over to the desk and perched on the edge with her hands folded in her lap she quietly watched him. He was so talented and mysterious.

Her silence seemed to unnerve him, paint dripped from his brush and he muttered a curse at his negligence. He looked around for a cloth but before he could find one she was beside him with a cloth that she had found on the desk. She used it to wipe up the spilled paint. “I could do that.” he stammered in embarrassment. He set down his paints and moved to grab the cloth from her hand. She dropped the cloth and instead slid her hand into his. 

”Let’s go for a walk.” She pulled at him lightly as she flashed her best smile. She could see him contemplating her request. Stepping closer, “Please, come walk with me, its been a long day and I really would like to ask you something.” She had already woven her fingers into his and pulled his hand close to her stomach as if to hug his lower arm and pull him closer. 

He looked flushed but he smiled and nodded. “Alright, but only for a short walk it is late and you need your rest Inquisitor.” 

She had heard many people call her Inquisitor but no one said it like he did. There was pride, respect, admiration and care in his tone every time he spoke to her. She wanted to think there was love but she knew they hadn’t known each other long enough to proclaim that. There was something powerful between them though, “I’m not tired quite yet.” She replied with a small wink as she lead him out the side door. 

“If we go this way we will have to cross through Cullen’s office and I don’t believe he will appreciate that at this hour.” Solas tried to slow her pace as he said this. 

“Cullen is practicing Wicked Grace with Varric in the pub. We can go this way now and circle back a different way later.” She reached Cullen’s door and unlocked it with her set of keys and they cut through to the ramparts on the right. She was very thankful there was no one in this section at the moment. She slowed their pace and walked him to the outer rim of the stone rampart. She looked out over the mountains. It was dark but the moon was full and cast a glow over the tops of the trees. There was a chill in the air but the warmth of her emotions and his hand made it hardly noticeable.

He was quiet but she sensed an energy flowing between them. She turned and leaned against the cold stone wall not letting go of his hand. She smiled as she looked up into his face and saw he was watching her. She reached up with her free hand and touched the side of his face. With the same tone he used when speaking with her she asked, “Are you alright?” She paused to allow for him to answer and when he didn’t, her heart started to sink, she slowly lowered her hand and moved to slide her slim fingers out of his hand.. 

He watched her intently as she spoke, not knowing how he should reply. When she started to pull away and he saw sadness in her eyes he quickly squeezed her hand and tried to regain his voice. “Yes, yes’, he breathed, “I am alright my love… I worry for you, and maybe for me, too.” He paused between each thought and he pulled her hand up to his chest as he stepped closer to her. His voice was just above a whisper, as if to emphasize his emotions, more than to keep secret his words “Our world is in chaos right now and I fear I am complicating things”, he paused again as he searched her face hoping he was righting whatever wrong he had done to make her sad. “I worry that maybe I am putting you in more danger of being hurt. I couldn’t bear anything happening to you,” he paused again, “or hurting you.” 

She tried to smile but she felt her face tighten and tears beginning to well up in her eyes, her heart felt like it would explode. She didn’t want to cry at the relief his words brought her. Things had been moving fast for them. The world was in chaos it’s true, maybe she was overreacting to the connection she felt with him. She took a ragged breath as she looked at their clasped hands. “You say you can sense me when I am near and you have these moments when you make me feel like I am the center of your world, but then you pull away as if something is wrong. I just, I don’t know where I stand with you sometimes.” She couldn’t meet his eyes and she worried she would seem like she was pressuring him to be something he wasn’t ready to be. She didn’t want that but she missed his touch and his kisses of those two moments they had together. He was always beside her though. He went with her on all her important missions. They were rarely apart unless they were working on something separately at Skyhold. She could hear his breathing and feel his heartbeat on the back of her hand as he held it to his chest. She started to shiver, not from the cold, but from the overflow of emotions. Why was he so cautious with everything he said and did with her?

Seeing her start to shiver he pulled her into his arms. “You will be the death of me my heart.” He laughed shakily as his free hand cupped the side of her face as he lifted it so that she could look into his eyes. “I can barely think of anything else, you are so important to me. I have made mistakes in my life and … I just want to protect you.” He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, then more firmly, He broke the kiss and rested his chin on the top of her head as he held her. “You are intoxicating ma’lan, I am afraid I ...”  
His kisses had lit a fire inside her and when he stopped mid sentence she was afraid he was trying to slow things down. She didn’t want this moment to end and so she snaked her arms inside his long coat and pressed her body fully against his. She heard him breathe out a ragged passionate breath.. She leaned back against the wall pulling him with her as she lifted her face and kissed him passionately back. 

His arms were around her and with her body now fully against his he felt his control failing, and for the moment, he didn’t care. His fingers locked into her hair at the nape of her neck and his mouth moved with hers as they kissed over and over. Her hands ran up and down his back and then lower as she tried to pull his hips into hers. She could feel his reaction to her touch strongly against her stomach and the ache deep inside her made her want more. She slipped her hands under his shirt to touch his skin and he did the same to her and then he froze. “Wait.” he could barely catch his breath. Her warm hands were still moving across his back and her mouth was on his neck. He squeezed her tightly, maybe to feel her body once more against his or… maybe to stop her movement for a moment. She stopped but rested her head against his chest clearly out of breath herself. “Every fiber ...of my being ...wants you, I want to be one with you, your touch ignites me. I just don’t want our first time to be out here. We should take this slower.”

Her fingers drew soft circles on his back. “I’m ok with faster,” she spoke softly trying to catch her own breath and happy that he hadn’t pulled away. She didn’t want this moment to end. If he needed permission she would gladly give it to him. “Come to my room.”

He groaned softly hugging her tightly to him. “We are getting caught up in the moment. I think we should have a few more moments together like this before we give in to our carnal desires. I wouldn’t want to harm your reputation.” 

“Ha well we can’t be worse than Iron Bull. I believe he has slept with half the kitchen staff and maybe a few of the guards.” she smiled up at him. “Most of those before we even got to Skyhold.”

He leaned down kissing her forehead. “I am not Iron Bull and you are not a serving girl.” He continued, “People should see us gradually becoming closer so that we don’t appear to have just fallen into bed.”

Her brow furrowed, “Everyone knows we are together, well at least I think they do, our inner circle knows. If the others don’t know... it is because you are very proper in public.” She let one hand slide down to his buttocks and she squeezed his cheek. He was rather fit, very lean but also muscular. She loved the feel of his body. 

Gasping a little at her squeeze, He reached back and pulled her hand in front of him to his chest. “Let’s plan a date in the future for us to go to the next level and promise to behave until then. I will make sure that by that time people are used to seeing us as a couple.” his tone was philosophical and logical sounding as if by having a plan he could command himself to behave. 

He sounded so earnest and concerned to her. It was as if he had found the solution to their problem... stall her. She laughed though because he definitely seemed sincere and if he were going to be more open with his affection she didn’t mind waiting… for a little while longer. “Ok, well how many more of these dates should we have so that I do not ruin my reputation?” she said smiling and rolling her eyes sarcastically at the last part. 

“I knew you’d see reason, I would think maybe 30 moons would be sufficient.” He felt her stiffen.

She choked, “Thirty? You really want to wait that long?”

Sensing he might’ve upset her, he kissed her passionately again. “That isn’t so bad is it?” he whispered into her ear as he broke the kiss. “We can build up to a very special night and then know we did this the right way.”

She felt so light headed by his last kiss and the sweet lull of his whispered promise that she nodded in agreement without even thinking that she had just agreed to 30 moons of sweet torture. He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her down the stairs to the lower level of the hold and then up the stairs and to the door of her room. They passed soldiers and service people who were headed back to their bunks along the way and he kept his arm around her this time. When he got to the door of her room she ran her hand along the fur on the front of his coat. “Are you sure you don’t want to come up, maybe for a nightcap?”

He leaned in closer, “I am very sure I want to come up for more than a nightcap...in 30 moons.” and with that he kissed her cheek and turned the handle of the door and motioned her inside and then pulled the door closed between them. As he turned to go back to his quarters he ran his hand over his face and whispered an elven prayer for patience that he could make it the 30 moons.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter is titled 13 Moons


End file.
